visual_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
FLOW: Sign
Sign is a song by FLOW and the 6th opening of the Anime NARUTO Shippuden. Romaji I REALIZE THE SCREAMING PAIN HEARING LOUD IN MY BRAIN BUT I'M GOING STRAIGHT AHEAD WITH THE SCAR CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? SO AM I Wasurete shimaeba ii yo Kanji na kunacchaeba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda Kizutsuitatte heiki da yo Mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo Miushinatta Jibun jishin ga Oto wo tatete Kizureteitta Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga... Tsutae ni kita yo Kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni Oboeteru kana Namida no sora wo Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda CAN YOU HEAR ME? SO AM I Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo Kizutsukenai yasashisa wo Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisou de Kake chigaeta BUTTON mitai ni Kokoro karada Hanareteita Mou ichido kokoro wo tsukande... Tsutae ni kita yo Kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni Oboeteru kana Namida no sora wo Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? SO AM I Mitsuke kita Ano nakigoe wa Machigainaku sou Jibun no datta Subete wa kono toki no tame ni... Kitto hajime kara Wakkatetanda Mou nidoto jibun dake wa hanasanai de Kizuite kureta Kimi e no aizu Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta Tsutae ni kita yo Kizuato tadotte Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto Wasurenai de ne Egao no wake wo Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta Ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? CAN YOU HEAR ME? SO AM I Kanji I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar 忘れてしまえばいいよ 感じなくなっちゃえばいい 擦りむいた心に蓋をしたんだ 傷ついたって平気だよ もう痛みは無いからね その足を引きずりながらも 見失った 自分自身が 音を立てて 崩れていった 気付けば風の音だけが。。。 伝えに来たよ 傷跡を辿って 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな？涙の空を あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ 傷付かない強さよりも 傷付けない優しさを その声はどこか悲しそうで 掛け違えた ボタンみたいに 心体 離れていった もう一度心を掴んで。。。 伝えに来たよ 傷跡を辿って 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな？涙の空を あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ 見つけ来た あの泣き声は 間違いなく そう 自分のだった 全ては、この時のために。。。 きっと始めから 分かってたんだ もう二度と自分だけは離さないで。。。 気付いてくれた 君への合図 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた 伝えに来たよ 傷跡辿って それならもう恐れるものはないんだと。。。 忘れないでね 笑顔の訳を あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ English Translation I realize the screaming pain Hearing it loud in my brain But I'm going to go straight ahead with the scar It's fine if you forget, it's fine if you can't feel it I've patched up the scrapes in my heart It's okay if I'm hurt, because I no longer feel the pain Even as I drag my feet along I can no longer see The self That made a sound and then collapsed If you just notice the sound of the wind... It told me to follow these scars Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world Can you remember it? The sky of tears... That pain has given you protection Because this pain will always protect you "Kindness that cannot hurt is more important than the strength of being unhurt," The voice that says that seems sad somehow Just like Unbuttoning a button Our hearts and bodies Were separated Once again, catch your heart... It told me to follow these scars Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world Can you remember it? The sky of tears... That pain has given you protection Because this pain will always protect you I found it That teary voice There's no mistake It's my own All of it was for this moment... I'm sure that from the beginning, you knew I was the only one who wouldn't leave you again I made you realize, this is a sign for you That pain has given you protection I was told to follow these scars And then there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of... Don't forget it, your reason for smiling... That pain has given you protection That pain has given you protection Because this pain will always protect you Unofficial English Version I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead With the scar Can you hear me Can you hear me Can you hear me So am I I don't mind if you don't remember All the feelings that we used to share For I've sealed away my heart into the darkness It's just fine if you end up hurting me Because I don't feel pain anymore I just drag my feet behind me Towards what's held in store I had been led astray With no hope to be found My heart withered away And I fell to the ground Then I heard a voice within the blowing of the wind Please let me show you the pain My scars have made me obtain Before the weight of the world Comes crashing down on my shoulders Do you remember the time Our tears fell down from the sky Someday soon when I am gone Never think that I will neglect you For the pain that I have Sealed away in your heart will protect you Can you hear me So am I Although I've blocked all of my feelings Even the ones caused by being kind Every now and then I hear a voice Inside me seem to cry Like when you undo A button from it's hole My bitter torment drew My body from my soul So I'm crying out in hopes to fill my empty heart Please let me show you the pain My scars have made me obtain Before the weight of the world Comes crashing down on my shoulders Do you remember the time Our tears fell down from the sky Someday soon when I am gone Never think that I will neglect you For the pain that I have Sealed away in your heart will protect you Can you hear me Can you hear me Can you hear me Can you hear me Can you hear me Can you hear me Can you hear me So am I I have finally found All of the heartbroken moans That I keep hearing sound Are from my voice alone And I've done this all for this one moment here with you I'm sure that right from the start You always knew in your heart That I'd always be the one That you could count on to care for you I have been leading you to The sign that I left for you Someday soon when I am gone Never think that I will neglect you If you will follow the pain That through me you have obtained There is nothing in the world That will be able to hurt you But don't forget all the things That bring out your smiling Someday soon when I am gone Never think that I will neglect you Someday soon when I am gone Never think that I will neglect you For the pain that I have Sealed away in your heart will protect you Can you hear me Can you hear me Can you hear me So am I Category:FLOW Lyrics Category:Anison Category:NARUTO